


Our Love Will Be Everlasting

by FrisianWanderer



Series: Fic Week (1): What's done in love... [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrisianWanderer/pseuds/FrisianWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As long as I’m breathing, I’ll love you to death.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The first time you touch your soulmate's skin, the last words they’ll ever say to you will appear on your left arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Will Be Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 ♡♡

If Clarke was brave enough, she could admit the Soul Sentences scared her. Clarke didn’t see it as a promise of true love, a reminder to live your life to the fullest or as something magical. To Clarke the marks were something morbid. Painful goodbyes. A death sentence.

Sure, there were beautiful ones as well. When Jasper introduced his best friend Monty Green to his new roommate Nathan Miller, and they shook hands, Soul Sentences appeared on their left arms. On Monty’s arm the words _“Thank you for this amazing life honey”_ appeared in Nate’s handwriting, and on Nate’s arm the mark read _“I couldn’t have done it without you”_ in Monty’s penmanship. Their marks indicated that they were going to live a long and happy life.

But you could also get ones that could tell you there was a chance you wouldn’t die of old age in your soulmate’s arms. Like the mark that decorated Maya’s arm in Jasper’s handwriting that said _“Watch out!”_ after, presumably, Maya had asked him _“Can you take a picture of me, Jas?”_. But at least they were better than _“Happy birthday babe”_ or _“Why don’t you just fuck off?!”,_ sentences Clarke had read on arms of strangers.

A lot of people used the sentences as warnings. They tried to avoid certain circumstances in the hope their fate would change or avoided using the sentence altogether. Clarke tried to avoid ever meeting her soulmate, even though she had no idea who he or she was. But the plans the universe had in store for you were irrevocable and death was the only certainty in one’s life, so you could do everything in your power to change your fate, but it was wasted breath.

Clarke’s soulmate had taught her that.

Because after she accepted her mark, it was really hard to stay away from him.

Clarke met her soulmate when Lincoln Johnson, her favourite colleague at the museum, introduced her to his’. It was at a 4th of July party Lincoln and Octavia, his fiancé, were throwing in their backyard. Clarke and Octavia were chatting about a new store that had opened in town, when her brother, Bellamy Blake, came to tell his sister that it was time to light the fireworks.

‘Bell, meet Clarke Griffin. One of Lincoln’s colleagues’ Octavia had said.

Clarke was holding a beer in one hand and a hot dog in the other, and Bellamy was carrying a box with fireworks, so instead of shaking hands they gave one another a polite smile. Clarke didn’t think much of it, or that they would ever see each other again, but she should’ve seen the signs. Their paths kept crossing. A lot. Which probably meant that the universe was trying to tell her something, but Clarke was too deaf to hear the message.  

Bellamy was an old high school friend of Nate, who Clarke had befriended through Monty, a close friend of hers she made in college. Bellamy even knew Gina Martin, Raven’s soulmate, from his bartending days and she ran into him a couple of times at the local bookstore. On one of those times, they talked about the bookstore’s recommendations before they said goodbye, and Clarke swore she felt his gaze on her as she left, but she didn’t glance back to check.

It was a couple of weeks later on Nate’s 27th birthday that she saw Bellamy again. Clarke had helped Monty throw a surprise party at Gina’s bar and he had invited the Blakes and Lincoln. Clarke was talking with Raven and Gina, who was bartending, when Bellamy came up to order a scotch. His shoulder softly brushed against hers and even though she was wearing a cardigan and he a shirt, his warmth penetrated all of those layers and made something flutter in her stomach. It was weird and it confused Clarke, so she decided to ignore it.

Bellamy, seemingly feeling nothing odd, congratulated Gina and Raven with their upcoming anniversary and Raven smiled lovingly at her girlfriend, while Gina told Clarke and Bellamy about the weekend trip they were taking to celebrate.

Raven and Gina had met in Raven and Clarke’s senior year of college, when they both reached out to get the last milk carton in the supermarket. It had been on a hot summer day, where both of them weren’t wearing a lot of clothes, so when their bare arms had touched, their Soul Sentences appeared. Raven now carried the words _“Goodbye, my love”_ on her arm and Raven’s handwriting decorated Gina’s skin with the sentence _“I’m so tired Ginny”._ Their marks were heart-breaking, but beautiful, and Clarke thought for the millionth time that if she ever met her soulmate, she hoped their ending would be as peaceful and loving as theirs.

Or as Monty and Nate’s.

Or as Lincoln, who’s last words to his soulmate were _“You’ve always been so beautiful”_ and Octavia’s, who’s handwriting spelled out _“May we meet again”_ on her fiancé’s arm.

Granted, no one knew how you were going to die or who would die first, at least not for certain, but the marks did tell you who your one true love was and gave you the chance to spend the rest of your life with that person.

But Clarke still wanted her death to stay a complete mystery. The when, the how – she didn’t need to know. And she definitely didn’t want to know what type of goodbye she was going to have with her soulmate. Even if it meant missing out on what her friends had, the unconditional and most selfless type of love. True love.

Clarke had also witnessed first-hand what losing your soulmate could do to you. Especially when the loss came unexpected or way too young. When her father had died, after a long battle against cancer, the light in her mother’s eyes dimmed, her smile grew cold and she grew distant towards Clarke– her daughter was a constant reminder to Abby what she had lost. Her mother finally seemed to stop grieving when she’d accepted that she could be happy again with her new soulmate.

That happened sometimes. When your soulmate died and fate was kind enough, you could get another one. For her mother it had been an old friend from college, Marcus Kane. They’d run into each other when her mother had gotten a new job as a councilwoman and she was on her way to her first meeting. First it had been hard on both Abby and Clarke, the fact that Jake could be so easily erased by fate, but when Clarke encouraged her mother to take a chance with Marcus, Abby took that leap of fate. Clarke had already lost her father, she didn’t want to lose her mother to grief. Her mom deserved all the happiness in the world.

Then there was Wells, her best friend. He’d lost his soulmate, Anya Evergreen, in a car accident. A drunk driver had run through a red light and crashed into them. Anya had died on the spot, Wells was in a coma for three days before he woke up. Wells had been on his way to become a successful surgeon, but after Anya’s death, he just didn’t see the point anymore. He was now in rehab, recovering from a coke addiction. 

No, Clarke wouldn’t mind growing old with only a couple of pets to keep her company. Not as long as she could fill her days with her friends and making art.

But of course, the choice wasn’t hers.

It had never occurred to her that she’d never touched Bellamy before, without clothing between them, functioning as a barrier, but she found out three months after they’d met, that in fact, they never had.

In those three months they’d arrived in the early stage of friendship. The “tentative, friendly and carefully teasing” stage. Both because they were the only single ones in their newly formed group of friends and because they actually got along. They shared the same sense of humour, love for reading and had bonded quickly over their dislike of Jimmy Fallon and skin milk. Clarke liked Bellamy, had a crush on him, but she figured he wasn’t hers.

Miller, Monty, Bellamy and Clarke were at Nate and Monty’s place playing some video games, when it happened. Clarke had invited herself over with cupcakes to see Monty again and when they were playing Smash Bros, Bellamy barged into the house, complaining about his students (he was a history teacher at the local high school).

He sat down next to Nate and stared at the ongoing game for a while, before Nate handed him a controller. ‘Thanks Miller’ he grunted and when the game ended, ‘Aren’t we a little old for these games?’

‘You’re old!’ Clarke shot back.

‘Yeah, you’re just whining because you lost’ Monty agreed.

‘I’m just as old as Miller’

‘No, you’re older’ Nate grinned. ‘Way older’

‘Yeah, so, _we’ll be young forever_ ’ Clarke singed. ‘ _You make me feel, like I'm living a teenage—‘_

‘Please stop singing Katy Perry Clarke’ Bellamy sighed, like he was Atlas himself, holding the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Clarke laughed. ‘So, you’re not _that_ old. If you know who Katy Perry is’

Bellamy gave her a mock glare. ‘Cute, Princess’ and she laughed some more.

Bellamy’s gaze lingered on her and she could feel an electric filled tension fill the air between them. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Monty and Nate share a look, so she quickly asked if Bellamy wanted one of her homemade cupcakes.

‘Chocolate chip?’ he asked.

‘Obviously’ she said, feigning offence. ‘Who do you think I am?’

It was that moment, as she handed Bellamy a cupcake, that changed her life forever. His fingers touched hers as he accepted her baked treat and Clarke immediately felt the mark appear. If she had to describe the feeling of her arising mark, she would compare it to the feeling of sparkling water on one’s tongue. It was like a million tiny bubbles burst where her skin was being filled with ink.

Clarke’s heart beat loudly in her chest and she forgot to breath for a moment. She could feel the colour leave her face and her hands start shaking. Clarke watched the cupcake hit the floor and saw Bellamy pull down the sleeve of his sweater to reveal the words _“I love you too”_.

In Clarke’s handwriting.

Bellamy looked up at Clarke and the beginning of a smile died on his lips when he saw the state she was in.

‘…Clarke?’ he asked.

‘We’ll be in the yard’ Monty said loudly, a little awkward, and he and Nate left the room like it was on fire.

Bellamy moved a little closer and, cautiously, said her name again. His brown eyes were filled with warmth, one that warmed her soul, a concern for her wellbeing that moved her, and an underlying excitement about finding his soulmate. About _Clarke_ being his soulmate.

Who was she kidding? She could never refuse him, not when he looked at her like that. Not when she felt like she was waking up from hibernation when he softly wrapped his hand around hers.

Clarke felt like she was finally really _alive_. That her whole life had lead up to that particular moment. That her birth wasn’t the beginning of her life, but that the moment that Bellamy’s fingers touched her skin was.

She wasn’t surprised it was him. Clarke had felt an indescribable sort of connection with him. Sometimes it felt like they were connected by an invisible tether. It was so easy to give into that pull, it felt just as natural as breathing, so she gave in. Her heart was still beating rapidly, but now for a different reason.

The warmth of his touch had made her fear disappear. A small smile started to form on her face and he eagerly returned it while squeezing her hand.

Bellamy had made her brave enough to pull down the sleeve of her shirt, and to take a peek at what the universe had written in his handwriting on her arm. Both of their gazes dropped to her left arm as she uncovered her Soul Sentence in his penmanship.

 _“Don’t forget the milk”_.

 

* * *

 

 

‘I won’t blame you if you want to cut and run’ Clarke said softly, staring into her cappuccino, on her third date with Bellamy. They were getting some coffees before going to a play together, and even though things were going amazing in their newfound relationship, she felt like she owed him a way out. Even if their goodbye was already set in stone, she wanted Bellamy to at least _feel_ like he had a choice.

Her soulmark had freaked her out a bit and she couldn’t blame him if he’d felt the same. “Don’t forget the milk” wasn’t exactly the goodbye she wanted to have with the love of her life. Their lives would part unexpected and not in each other’s arms, unlike Monty and Nate’s would. Every goodbye was painful, especially the one’s between soulmates, but Clarke and Bellamy’s seemed even more so.

‘Clarke, I liked you the moment I got to know you’ Bellamy started and when Clarke’s eyes travelled back to his’, his were sweet and soft and her insides felt like they were melting. _God_ , she was such a goner for him, it wasn’t even funny anymore. ‘You’re outspoken, funny and I’ve never seen someone care as much about their loved ones as you do. Not to mention how gorgeous you are’ he added with a wink and Clarke ducked her head, chuckling, to hide her rosy cheeks. ‘I wanted it to be you, okay?’ he continued, voice changing from smooth to something shyer, something more _real_. ‘I’m _so_ happy it’s you… I’m not going anywhere’ he promised. ‘Are you?’

‘I wanted it to be you too’ she admitted. ‘So, no. I’m not going anywhere either. Except for Hamilton, we’re late’ she smiled, checking the time on her cell.

They quickly finished their coffees and left the coffee shop, hand in hand. Fingers intertwined, a beautiful contrast between his olive-toned complexion and her creamy white one, his warm fingers warming hers. _Perfection_.

 

* * *

 

 

Two years of growing together, falling in love, building that love on a foundation of trust and respect, had passed, before Bellamy asked Clarke to officially move in with him. She was spending almost all of her time at his place, because they hated waking up alone and her apartment was a crappy one.

He could’ve just asked her like a normal person, but Bellamy was a romantic nerd at heart.

She loved him for that, with all of hers.

He came home, finding her on the couch with some wine, and gave her a gift. It was a special edition of “Anna Karenina”, her favourite book. He’d asked her on their first date what her ‘absolute favourite novel’ was, and she answered with Tolstoj’s masterpiece. “Anna Karenina” was the book that made her fall in love with reading. He remembered, even two and a half years later. _Of course he had_ , she thought to herself, smiling.

When she opened the book, she saw a key carefully taped onto the bookmark and when her eyes had found his again, he asked her to move in. ‘This house doesn’t feel like a home to me when you’re not here. I love you Clarke, please move in’

She wanted to tease him about being such a hopeless romantic and that he didn’t need to woo her for her to say yes. But she loved that he always lit up candles during dinner, bought her roses out of the blue and made her feel so loved and wanted.

‘You’re my home too’ she said and she kissed him. ‘I love you so much’

And then there wasn’t any talking for a long time, until their stomachs grumbled in protest and they had to untangle themselves to make some food. After dinner he read to her from “Anna Karenina” and she let his rich, deep voice take her to 19th century Russia.

 

* * *

 

 

The horribly loud beeping noise of their alarm clock effectively woke Bellamy from his sleep.

‘Babe, wake up’ he whispered, as he softly nuzzled her shoulder.

‘Five more minutes’ she groaned and he chuckled against her skin.

‘You have to get to work’

‘Those painting are three hundred years old Bell, they’re not going anywhere’

Bellamy too, wanted those five more minutes with his fiancé, so he didn’t argue her point. Clarke turned around, so she could lay her head down on his chest and he put his arms around her. Those were the perfect mornings, waking up in each other’s arms, Clarke listening to his heartbeat and Bellamy being comforted by her breathing.

He took a moment to appreciate the girl is his arms, _his fiancé_ , the girl who would be his wife in a couple of short months. They’d been together for almost 4 years now and Bellamy was absolutely certain that, soulmark or not, they belonged together. Clarke was his equal, his best friend, his safe haven. They didn’t need words to understand each other, a look was enough. They just _fit_.

Bellamy couldn’t wait to get married to her. Clarke’s Soul Sentence had made him aware of the fact how finite life was, that every day counted. First he’d hated her soulmark, _“Don’t forget the milk”_ was such a cruel goodbye, but now it served as a reminder to never take life and the people in it for granted. After Clarke moved in he’d gotten a bit paranoid, scared even, and told her he’d do all the grocery shopping from that moment on.

Clarke had raised an eyebrow at him. ‘For the rest of our lives?’ she asked, sceptical.

‘Yes..’

‘No’ she said firm and she shook her head, making her blonde curls dance around her face. ‘That’s ridiculous Bell. We don’t know when or how or who of us is going to die first, only that we’re going to die. And people would’ve known that without the marks too’ she’d walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. His hands automatically found her hips and he pulled her closer. ‘You know what I think? That we’re going to live a long and happy life and when we’re old and grey, you have to remind me to bring some milk from the kitchen, because one of our grandkids wants to eat cereal at breakfast’ she’d given him a peck before she continued. ‘We’re going to be fine Bell. And I’m not going to let you do all the grocery shopping for the next eight decades or so, because you believe that’s going to change our fate. Nothing will Bell, you and I both know that. But you do have permission to do all of our laundry for the next eighty years’ she added with a teasing smile, one he tried to kiss of her lips. ‘I love you Bellamy’

She’d been right of course. But he couldn’t help try to beat the universe at its own game and never use that exact sentence. He always used different words if he needed her to get milk form the store. If Clarke noticed, she never commented on it and he, obviously, never mentioned it again. Bellamy wasn’t the first to try to defy fate, but maybe he’d be the first to win.

Clarke stirred in his arms and gave him a kiss. ‘Good morning’ she whispered, voice still thick with sleep. ‘I’m going to take a shower’

‘I’ll make us some breakfast’

When she returned all clean and hair towel dried, Bellamy planted a plate in front of her with a blueberry pancake and a mug with coffee. She smiled in thanks and he winked at her, before digging into his own breakfast. They talked about the weather, both of them surprised that it was already snowing, since it was barely November. Clarke said she hoped that the snow would keep falling, because she loved building snowmen and it would be awesome if they could build one that weekend. Bellamy told her he loved it when it snowed because it gave them a good excuse to stay in bed all day and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making her laugh, before she brought up their wedding planning.

‘Don’t forget that we have an appointment with that florist tomorrow’ Clarke said between bites. ‘So you really need to have a strong opinion about what shade of red you want the flowers to be’ she added smiling, knowing full well that he had one.

‘I don’t have one babe. Whatever you pick will be perfect’ he tried.

‘Really?’ she asked sceptical. ‘Because you have an opinion about literally everything, even about _teaspoons_ , but not about our wedding flowers?’

‘I want burgundy, none of that crimson crap’ he said without missing a beat and he opened the newspaper that had been waiting on him on their kitchen table.

She gave him a smug smile. ‘That’s more like it’

‘I hate you’ he muttered under his breath, without heat.

‘Obviously. That’s why you’re marrying me’ she said amused, finishing her breakfast. ‘What do you want for dinner tonight?’ she asked as she put their filthy dishes into the dishwasher.

‘We haven’t had steak for a while?’ Bellamy suggested, looking up from the paper he was reading.  

Clarke gave him a smile. ‘I’ll do the groceries on my way from work. Anything else you need me to bring?’

‘Well I did most of the shopping yesterday, but maybe some garlic butter to go with the steak? And some milk? We just finished our last carton’

‘Consider it done’ Clarke put on her grey winter coat and her gloves before saying goodbye to him. ‘Enjoy your day off, okay?’

‘Yes honey, I’ll do the laundry’ he grinned, easily reading between the lines.

‘Awesome’ she gave him a deep kiss, one that, even after four years, dizzied him. ‘I’ll see you tonight babe’

‘Bye’ the word left his lips a little hoarse, as he watched her leave. It took him a moment to come back to himself and when he did, he noticed Clarke’s cell on their kitchen table. He grabbed it and caught her just in time as she drove off their driveway.

‘Clarke! Your cell’ he jogged towards her, leaving his footprints into the snow, and she rolled the car window down. He handed her the cell and stole another kiss. ‘Drive safely, okay?’ he couldn’t help but worry when she was about to head out onto a road covered in snow. He loved her.

Clarke smiled at him, radiating adoration and the look in her sky blue eyes made his heart skip a beat. Bellamy couldn’t believe his luck. ‘I love you too’ she whispered and she pulled him down for another kiss. He pulled away after a moment, the cold was getting to him, and he grinned at her. Clarke brought the engine to life and he stepped back so she could drive away.

‘Don’t get home too late. I want my steak’ he joked and she shook her head, amused. ‘Don’t forget the milk!’ he yelled, as she drove down their driveway.

Bellamy quickly made his way back to their house, to the promise of a working heater inside. He was pretty sure his blood was going to freeze solid if he stayed outside any longer. Bellamy waved at Clarke’s disappearing car before he closed the front door.

He realised too late what he’d said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [fieldsofpoppyflowers](http://fieldsofpoppyflowers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :)
> 
> If you enjoyed (or if there are some major mistakes in this fic), I hope you'll let me know :) xx


End file.
